


All Nighter

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 3 am, Gen, I headcanon Dipper with really sensitive hair, Masturbation, Older!Dipper Pines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three in the morning and Dipper Pines is working on an essay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Nighter

Dipper was attempting to pull an all nighter. 

It wasn't a foreign concept to him. Many nights of his sixteen years had been spent on the journal or studying or anything he thought was of importance. And tonight was going to be another one of those nights.

He sat at his desk, computer open and running and papers strewn across the wooden surface. The lamp at his desk leaked a bright orange tone around his room and for a split second, he was grateful to be in his own room back in Piedmont and not sharing with Mabel like they would at the Mystery Shack. As much as he enjoyed his sister, she could very...eccentric and threw more sleepovers than a 10 year old discovering that friends could indeed spend the night.

Dipper inhaled deeply and leaned back in his chair, letting the breath loose and relaxing slightly. He had gotten rather far in his chemistry essay and he figured he could take a little break for the moment. 

He ran his fingers through his thick, brown curls and sighed softly as he worked his way through the little tangles. He winced softly as he tugged through a particularly challenging knot. He pulled at knot and let loose a grunt at the pang of pain that resulted from his force. Or maybe the grunt came the warmth pooling below-

Wait, what?

Dipper pushed his chair back from his desk with a quick sense of panic and a flush of embarrassment. Both emotions did nothing to stifle his growing erection, to his dismay.

"Arrrrgh-are you serious? Right now? Of all times?" Dipper groaned in exasperation, pinching his nose in frustration. His penis only answered with an aching and a strong pulse that made Dipper consider releasing himself from his boxers and begin to relieve himself in the sinful form of self-masturbation.

He held himself back however in a push of self control. 

Dipper groaned and shuffled in his suddenly uncomfortable chair. He hadn't planned on getting a hard-on from playing with his hair and he couldn't help feeling embarrassed for being just so...human. Even if being human meant wanting to touch yourself at three in the morning.

"This is normal, yeah," He whispered to himself as if the walls of his room were listening, "There's nothing wrong with this."

He gulped and began to pull down his plaid boxers, his cock beginning to race with the excitement of possible release. The boxers fell down his legs and landed on the wooden floor. Dipper shivered at the feeling of them lightly whisping his legs on their way down.

His dick was red and bobbed lightly, a familiar bead of liquid beginning to appear out of the silt on his head. Not missing a single beat, Dipper grasped it in his hand and gave an experimental jerk, biting his lip to hold back a loud moan.

It felt like there was fever building up in his head and among his nethers and the heat burned at the rest of his body, begging for the sweet feeling of release. With a soft whimper and another pull at himself, Dipper gave in to his urges completely. 

Ragged breaths began to fall out at a rhythm as he began to find a pace to work to. There was more precum then he could seem to remember at the moment but he didn't really mind as the slick made it much easier for his hand to slide up and down on his cock. His other hand, gripping the ebony of the chair like his life depended on it, began to move up his shirt and scratched lightly at his stomach, adding jolts of pleasure to the storm brewing inside of him.

He could hear the chair creak and groan with him and he let out a moan louder than he intended to. Dipper would have scolded himself but his head could not even begin to grasp at the thoughts and words he wanted. The warmth in his body was getting stronger and his strokes were getting messy. 

"Mmph, oh god," He mumbled as the tightening feeling of his growing climax became stronger. 

His hand desperately attempted to find something to grasp and clawed at the pale skin on his stomach, making him sharply exhale. The pressure below had become too much to hold back and with a gasp, Dipper came.

Tightly gripping his shirt and grinding his teeth into his bottom lip, he could have sworn he tasted blood, Dipper held back a cry he was sure would have woken up his family. He could feel his dick twitching as cum sputtered out and eventually tickled down onto the floor into a puddle that left Dipper feeling satisfied and slightly disgusted.

Dipper sighed softly as he began to come down and the thoughts in his head were slowing down and the room wasn't swimming anymore. Letting go of his shirt and cock, he relished in the stinging from the scratches on his stomach and the relieved ache from his nethers.

Well, time to clean up this mess and get back to work. He still had a whole essay to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of fics about Dipper fondling his junk so I did something about it. 
> 
> I'm going to sleep now.
> 
> Edit: I just found so many typos. The wonders of writing at 2 in the morning.


End file.
